Users may utilize a search engine to search and locate particular websites that the user may wish to access. A user may wish to access and utilize the website to establish and/or edit particular data with the website, such as a setting for the user or website. The setting may allow for selection and entry of input that adjusts or configures the setting. For example, a user may provide a search query that identifies a website setting so that the user may access the website and navigate to the setting. However, once search results are received, the user may be required to identify the particular result that provides the proper setting that the user requests. Further, the user may be required to navigate to the website, and once at the website, navigate through multiple webpages and/or flows in order to reach the exact setting that the user requires.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.